Songs in the key of life
by Kaori Takaguchi
Summary: 30 sentences on the life and times of kyoya and haruhi.


Summary: Thirty sentences on the relationship of kyoya and haruhi.

They all have their own careers, but they do the host club on the weekends.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own host club nor its charaters, they belong to Bisco Hatori. Besides, if I had that much power, I'd be ruling the world by now.

#1 Relationsip- Neither of them had any intention of making their relationship open to the general public...

#2 P.D.A.- So it was a huge suprise to the rest of the host club when they found them entangled in each others arms making out, at the host club after hours.

#3 Movies- Kyoya thought that the bloody film Tamaki had dragged Haruhi and himself to was a waste of time, resources, and money, yet he would watch over and over, just so haruhi could hold onto him for dear life and bury her face in his chest.

#4 Swimsuits- After she filled out in college, he gladly accepted any offer to swim with her, though the looks she got from other guys, were almost unbearable.

#5 Cooking- After he ate the bento she made for him on their first date, he was assured that she was the best chef he would ever meet.

#6 Underware- She's seen him in his multiple times, and he never gave it a second thought ...

#7 Naked- The first time he saw her without hers, was a different story.

#8 Finals- Both had trouble staying awake during them, due to the fact they both had spent very little of the actual night sleeping.

#9 Father- Kyoya had trouble just understanding his own father, yet she manipulated his and her own without a sweat.

#10 Family- She was accepted into his family smoothly and efficiently, once Kyoyas' father realized she was going to be one of the best lawyers in the world, and would take him for everything he was worth should he not approve of their union.

#11 Engagement- They were engaged her sophmore year in college...

#12 Graduation-... But were not allowed to get married until they both graduated.

#13 Sex- Happened. Period.

#14 Mornings- Everyone thought that he had a hard time waking up in the morning, when in fact, it was he who usually woke her up.

#15 Bedhead- After she grew her hair back out, she found she hated the way it swirled around her head in an uncontrolable tornado.

#16 Adoration- Kyoya, on the other hand, thought it made her look cute.

#17 Pajamas- She found she preferred his oversized tshirts, to the expensive pajamas he bought her.

#18 Agreement- And so did he.

#19 Fear- Her fear of thunder was trumped only by his fear for her well being.

#20 Kendo- He was never jealous of the time she spent with mori and hunny during her kendo and jujitsu lessons. Hell, the fact tha she could find 17 ways to kill him with a toothpick just made her that much hotter.

#21 Skydiving- Somehow, Tamaki had convinced the whole host club to go skydiving, and haruhi was the first one to jump.

#22 Scream- Though he'll never admit it, after watching her fall, he screamed the whole way down.

#23 Determination- She never stops trying, and he loves her all the more for it.

#24 Stubborn- She repeatedly pestered him about why he didn't want children, when he admitted that he didn't think that he would be a good father, but would try, did she stop.

#25 Confirmation- She wasn't going to tell him she was pregnant until she was sure.

#26 Waiting- Which is how she ended up in the bathroom for 8 hours and twenty-three pregnancy tests later.

#27 Bigger- Kyoya and haruhi neglected telling the host club about her pregnancy, so the teasing about how huge her boobs had gotten, or the possibility of surgery, from the twins, was never ending.

#28 Swollen- After inexplixably missing the host club for 2 months, the host club men (with the exception of kyoya) were infinently surprised when she came to pick up some legal documents that mori had been holding for her, to see her petite 5'3 frame swollen with the obvious signs of a woman who was in her last trimester of pregnancy.

#29 Labor- Four hours of pushing, pain and screaming, were the only things the host club men needed to convince them that childbirth was the most horrifiying thing ever.

#30 Beauty- No matter what haruhi thought about herself, Kyoya thought that she would be beautiful, even if she put on a chewbacca mask and stamped the word "gorrilla" on her forhead.

fine

Kaori: So, waddya think? I'm really trying to improve my stories, and this is my first attempt at writing after i took my other host club stories down. Don't forget to review, because, as always constructive critisism is appreciated.

Gaara : I think it sucked...(sneaks a couple of pocky sticks)

Kaori: Dammit, I asked the nice reviewers, not you-(Kaori spots her pocky and everything goes silent) Gaara, didn't we already go over this?

Gaara: (with mouth full) Go 'oer what?

Kaori:(Sweetly) Gaara ,my little idiot, I think it's time for another talk...

Gaara:(Gulps) B-b-but i thought t-that anger managent s-stopped the t-talks...

Kaori:(corners gaara with a razor blade in one hand and barney video in the other) they did for a while...Just remember Gaara you brought this on yourself...

(High-pitched scream)...I love you! you love me...

R and R! 


End file.
